Mozenrath
Mozenrath is an evil sorcerer that hails from the Aladdin universe. He was once the apprentice of Destaine, a character even Jafar feared; and when he learned everything he back-stabbed his master and took over the land of the Black Sand. He met and faced Aladdin many times but nearly lost every time. One day Slade found Mozenrath, and offered him a deal to work for him and Slade will save him from a early death. Mozenrath wanting to live more than get revenge on Aladdin took his deal and has served Slade loyally ever since. The Beginning Mozenrath works with Slade after those events to help him Slade Strikes Back He returns to help Slade again but their plans had to be abandoned when Joker's plans went out of control Legends of Light and Darkness Mozenrath returns again once again to help Slade and while he accompanies Celes, he is impatient and wants to get started immediately. After learning of the location of the first set of Model W fragments, he uses his magic to get Axl and Alie there. Mozenrath then overheard the result of Jack Bauer's interrogation and points out to himself Malefor and his conquering complex. Mozenrath is sent on the ship of Darkseid where he, Mojo, Bowser and Doom get cocky and pay for it with him being the crap out of them Mozenrath is asked by Axel about if he could remove the mermaid side of the girls, Mozenrath states he can though HIM wants to do it as well. He also states that Megabyte went to find the other Alpha members. Mozenrath is seen again where he and other members convince Bowser Jr. and Ventress to join Slade. Alongside Slade's other members Mozenrath finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Allies and enemies Allies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Megabyte, Lex Luthor, Ocelot, Sideshow Bob, Dr.Octopus, Dr. Insano, Bowser, Master Albert, the B Team, the Alpha Team Enemies: Aladdin and friends, Malefor, M.O.D.A.B, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Jafar Gallery Snapshot 13 (11-11-2012 6-22 AM).png YouTube - Dead Silence - Mozenrath 004 0002.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Usurpers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Slade and Anti Cosmo's Generals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Gauntlet User Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jonathan Brandis Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Chracters that hail from the Aladdin Universe Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Giygasians